Vascular diseases, leading to thrombo-occlusive and ischemic end points, are the leading cause of tissue morbidity and mortality in the United States and globally. Current treatments for vascular disease include both endovascular and pharmacotherapy strategies. For example, angioplasty/stenting, which is invasive, can cause restenosis and secondary thrombotic events. In addition, bypass grafting is both invasive and can lead to graft failure. In vascular disease manifestations, such as atherosclerotic plaque progression and rupture as well as events leading to thrombosis and restenosis, disease site-selective delivery of therapeutic agents (e.g., thrombolytic or anti-proliferative drugs) and diagnostic probes (e.g., MRI or CT contrast agents) can provide significantly enhanced treatment efficacy compared to systemic administration of the same agents. This is because, in direct systemic administration, a significant fraction of the agents may get cleared rapidly or may get deactivated by plasma action, thereby reducing their therapeutic concentration at the target disease site. Moreover, systemic distribution of the drug can cause unwanted side effects in un-involved tissues, such as systemic coagulopathic and hemorrhagic effects. Thus, methods allowing for disease site-selective delivery can have a significant clinical benefit.